dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akai Tsuki: The Red Moon Chapter : The Phone Call
Chapter 2: The Phone Call Bulma jumped back in horror as the phone in her hand rang loudly. She stared at it in horror. Her mind debating whether to answer the strange call or not. She knows what will happen. She waited for the call to stop ringing, however, it didn't stop like normal calls do. So she pulled out the battery but it never stopped from ringing either. Really strange. Hesitantly, she answered the call after all her attempts to shut it up failed. "Hello?" "Hey," came a response from a stranger. A man with a very charismatic, commanding and cold voice she never heard in real life but in her dreams. "W-who are you?" she asked hesitantly. Vegeta let out an amused yet dark chuckle. "I am nobody." "Huh?" Bulma mouthed. "Nobody is my name." "Are you serious?" "Yes, of course." he laughed. Bulma frowned and decided to play along this 'Nobody's game. "Alright, Nobody. What do you want?" "You're a good guesser, woman. Actually, I wanted you to do something for me." Bulma sighed. Just as she thought. "...I could see you from somewhere you don't know." Vegeta told her. "Really?" Bulma looked around her to find any signs of this nobody character but she never saw any. Vegeta laughed. "Of course, you won't be able to see me..." Bulma let out an unsatisfied huffed through her nostrils. "Fine then. If you could really see me then prove it to me! Describe me!" "A blue haired blue eyed woman wearing a casual pink shirt and dark fit jeans and sneakers terribly wet in the rain. Speaking to a stranger by her green cellular phone. Ha! You're surprised, aren't you?" Bulma was gaping in disbelief as the stranger was indeed right! she needed to get out of this dream-no- wait a sec- this isn't a dream. right? It's not a dream anymore? "My phone is out of battery. How come you could call me?" she asked. "Don't worry about it. I'm using the lunar energy to make a call and talk to you over your phone. Free of charce. Natural source of energy. Environmental friendly." Vegeta said smugly. Solar energy in calculators? "uh... okay." Bulma grinned awkwardly as she tried to sneak away from the shrine but the thunder roared angrily. Making her jump back in surprise... and fear. "Never try to sneak out on me or you die," Vegeta hissed. Bulma shuddered. Did the thunder just roared because of this 'nobody's' anger? "W-What are you really?" Bulma asked. "A-are you a ghost or yokai or something?" she asked uncomfortably. She didn't like where this was going. "Something like that," Vegeta responded as a matter of fact. "So you better do my commands if you know what's good for you." And she was so scared of her life. "Would you leave me alone after this?" Bulma asked. "Fine," Vegeta agreed so that he could only make her do his bidding. "What do you want me to do?" Bulma asked. The doors towards the shrine creeked open and Bulma turned around in fear. "Come inside," Vegeta commanded. Bulma obeyed hesitantly and walked inside the dark room only enlightened by a candle by the center of the room. The door closed behind her and she turned around to see it full closed. "Remember the jar who were so amused with two weeks ago?" Vegeta asked. "How did you know that?" Bulma asked. "I saw you." "The decoration papers used in it were beautiful," she complimented. "Those are talisman seals, not decoration papers." Vegeta angrily muttered, kind of annoyed before he commanded her gain. "Look for the jar." Bulma search through the dark room and found the decorated -er- sealed jar by the temple's platform. "Found it!" she said. "Good," Vegeta complimented. "Now, I want you to remove the talisman seals- the decoration papers one by one..." Bulma reluctantly agreed. "okay." and then crouched down into the jar while holding her phone in between her right shoulder and right cheek as she reluctantly touched the first one. "Wait a sec," she hesitated. "What?" Vegeta grumbled impatiently. "Would this anger the monks if they find out I released these decoration papers?" "Don't worry about them. They won't suspect you did it, I promise." Bulma pouted. "Are you sure about that?" "Of course. Now hurry up!" Vegeta commanded, getting impatient of the girl's nagging. "Okay, Okay." Bulma mumbled, rolling off her eyes before she slowly removed the first seal. And then the second and the Third. The thunder roared aloud at once outside. surrounding the night sky with dark thunderclouds. Another roar of thunder woke Dende and the other monks up, jolting up in shock as they sensed a huge dark energy suddenly appear in the planet and is very close to them, making them all panic. The ground began to tremble as Bulma removed the fourth and fifth seals, but she barely noticed the phenomena happening outside the shrine since Vegeta was already controlling her mind. "Hurry up!" Vegeta yelled at her when he sensed the monks woke up from their slumber due to his sleeper powder letter. Bulma stumbled at the sound of his command and removed the sixth seal. "There! Over there! I could sense it at the main shrine!" one of the monks screamed, pointing at the main shrine. And the ground shook harder. Cracks began to appear across the ground as they all tried to come to the shrine, blocking their path. The thunder roared louder and a strong hurricane began to blow them away. Still oblivious to the phenomena outside, Bulma released the seventh and the last seal. A bright blue smoke came out of the jar before it exploded into a bright blue light that shot throughout the dark night sky filled with thunderclouds. It had a very frightening force of destroying the entire shrine to pieces and sending Bulma away across the entire place. The light exploded, blinding everyone near it for a long moment. "The seals! The seals has been removed! The Legendary Destroyer has been released from the seal!" one of the monks screamed. "No! Kami-sama! Help us! This is going to be the end for all of us! NO!" the others screamed. Soon, the light began to fade and the blue ki aura disappeared. Everything had finally calmed down. The thunder, the rain, the wind and the earthquake. Everything seemed calm and the monks ran towards the shrine. Bulma recovered from her dizziness cause by the impact on her and quickly ran away from the temple in a scare. 'Nobody' made her release the seals to the Legendary Destroyer's jar. 'Nobody' has tricked her into doing that! Oh Kami! She made a huge mistake on obeying a stranger. If Dende and the monks finds out, they will be mad at her and she'll be dead meat! She ran into a nearby road and stopped in a shock as a blinding yellow-orange overhead lights blinded her eyes and a loud sound of horn filled her ears. "We don't mention his name in here. For Anyone who does shall meet an unfortunate accident." Dende's words filled her mind, as the car hit her. ...Did she ever mentioned his name before? She guessed she did. "By the way, monk. Who is Vegeta?" Could it be that the name of the one entitled the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds... is... Vegeta? Strange name... she thought. Bulma's dying body hit the ground in a loud thud. Someone got out of the car and shook his head in distaste. "Stupid girl!" the drunk driver muttered before he went back inside the car and drove away. leaving a dying Bulma in the road. Meanwhile, Dende and his fellow monks arrived to the main shrine and were shocked to death to find out that the sealed sacred jar was destroyed to pieces by the supposedly floor. The seven seals scattered beside the pieces. "He managed to break free of the seal," Dende suspected. "The jar seemed to fall down from the platform because of the earthquake." And then he remembered Bulma mentioning the name of the Legendary Destroyer and panicked. The girl must be in grave danger. He'll come for her. he thought. Prologue Chapter 1: The Strange Dreams Main Page Category:Fan Fiction